


Спасательная капсула

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, дохлый обоснуй, стремные хэдканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Главное назначение спасательной капсулы - доставить хрупких и уязвимых органиков в безопасное место.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Kudos: 13





	Спасательная капсула

**Author's Note:**

> Броня крепка, и танки наши быстры...

\- А ты в курсе, что эта спасательная капсула – одноместная? – с искренним интересом спросил Тайвер.  
\- Ты видишь здесь другие? Нет, если не нравится, можешь выброситься в космос своим ходом, глядишь, доберешься быстрее меня, – Карт лихорадочно застегивал страховочные ремни. По животу, через грудь наискосок, поперек лба. Приземление наверняка окажется жестким, и чем лучше ты зафиксируешься в кресле, тем более целым вылезешь наружу. Это-то Тайвера и смущало.  
\- Да, ситхи такой перфоманс оценят, - согласился он. – Но я не создан для карьеры космического тела.  
\- Тогда заткнись и трамбуйся.  
\- Посмотри там, если я сяду на тебя вторым слоем, длины страховочных ремней хватит, чтобы закрепить нас обоих? – падать на планету, болтаясь между стенками капсулы, Тайверу не улыбалось.  
Карт щелкнул пряжкой, вытянул один из ремней из крепления и, смерив его взглядом, коротко ответил:  
\- Нет.  
\- Печально, - Тайвер вздохнул и начал втискиваться в узкий промежуток между задней панелью спасательной капсулы и единственным креслом. Там хотя бы есть шанс застрять и при резком торможении шарахнуться обо что-нибудь твердое только головой, а не всем организмом. – Тогда я буду стоять у тебя за спиной, как Малак за троном Ревана.  
\- Уже боюсь, - Карт торопливо застегивал крепления обратно. – Ты там угнездился? Тогда стартую.  
\- Готов, - подтвердил Тайвер. Вывернул руку, ласково провел ладонью по стенке капсулы. – Давай, милая, не подведи.  
На секунду ему почудилось, что под пальцами дрогнуло что-то теплое.

Планета в нешироком, закованном в транспаристил иллюминаторе росла неторопливо. Вот серый с аквамариновым отливом шар развернулся в мерцающую огнями поверхность ойкуменополиса, вот стали видны крохотные, не больше ладони, плоские участки – гражданские грузопассажирские космодромы.  
\- Приземляться будем с фейерверком, - задумчиво заметил Карт. – При такой плотности застройки шанс не влететь во что-нибудь населенное стремится к нулю.  
\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся Тайвер. Компоновка капсулы не подвела: между креслом и дюрасталевой панелью его зажало качественно, без риска выпасть при вращении. – Могло быть и хуже.  
\- Сгореть вместе со «Шпилем Эндара»?  
\- Это само собой, - согласился Тайвер. – Но есть и иные варианты, радующие перспективами. Капсула, отстреливаясь с борта, летит в сторону крупнейшего космического тела в целевом секторе, так?  
\- Да, - кивнул Карт. – Это позволяет ей наводиться на планеты, где пассажир имеет шанс дожить до помощи.  
\- Так вот, нам очень повезло, что она отстрелилась тогда, когда «Шпиль Эндара» повернулся бортом к Тарису, а не к ситхскому крейсеру, - проникновенно сообщил Тайвер. – Вот это действительно был бы фейерверк.  
Карт коротко хрюкнул, потом задумался.  
\- Никаких фейерверков. Защитное поле затормозило бы капсулу. А в ней при низкой скорости столкновения автоматически включается самозакрепление на поверхности объекта. Чтоб поворотом корпуса не сорвало.  
\- И она привинтилась бы к ситхскому флагману? – восхитился Тайвер. – Хатт, ты понимаешь, что мы с тобой продолбали уникальный шанс взять на абордаж целый крейсер?  
Лица Карта он не видел, но был уверен: тот устало поднял взгляд куда-то к потолку.  
\- Если все разведчики такие болтуны и прожектеры, я рад, что пошел в пилоты.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Тайвер смотрел из-за его плеча, как растут в прицеле транспаристилового иллюминатора острые иглы высоток. – Скоро мы вмажемся и будет не до разговоров.

Окружающий мир выплывал из мутного тумана неохотно. Металлическая стена, прозрачная дырка в ней, человеческое лицо…  
\- Давай, приходи в себя, разведчик долбанутый! – судя по ощущению влаги на лице, Карт не пожалел воды из аварийной укладки, чтобы вытащить его из обморока. Или он все-таки рассадил голову до крови, что вероятнее. – Не так уж сильно нас и шарахнуло!  
\- Сказал человек, штатно приземлившийся в противоперегрузочном кресле, - ворочать языком было тяжело. Голова кружилась, слегка подташнивало, перед глазами все еще плыли обрывки вспыхнувшего во время беспамятства образа. Интересно, если при сотрясении мозга мерещатся красивые девушки со световыми мечами – это к чему?  
\- Язвишь, значит, жить будешь, - констатировал Карт. – Я вколол тебе из аптечки всё необходимое, скоро полегчает.  
\- Что я себе сломал? – Тайвер прислушался к ощущениям. Вроде и в самом деле неплохо…  
\- На первый взгляд ничего. Эта штука ухитрилась затормозить перед приземлением, я думал, тряхнет куда сильнее.  
\- Да ты ж моя лапочка, - умилился Тайвер и благодарно погладил стенку капсулы. Пальцы слегка подрагивали, и казалось, что им передается вибрация металла под рукой. – Вытащила наши задницы из-под носа у ситхов, да еще и не сильно поцарапала в процессе. Моя прелесть!  
\- Мы пробили с десяток уровней, - продолжил Карт. – Может, и больше, я не считал. И сейчас сидим где-то глубоко под городом. Поэтому, как только поймешь, что можешь идти без посторонней помощи, нужно сваливать подальше. В таких местах полно банд, а мы сейчас легкая добыча.  
\- В аварийную укладку спасательных капсул вроде должен входить бластер с запасной батареей, - прикинул Тайвер. Что бы ни вколол ему Карт, оно, кажется, начало действовать: тяжелая одурь в голове прояснялась.  
\- Он здесь есть. Но против пары десятков головорезов с тяжелыми повторителями и личными щитами не поможет. Или ты взял с собой гранатомет?  
\- Он не входит в штатную комплектацию меня, - вздохнул Тайвер. – Пошли, что ли. На то, чтобы высунуться наружу и оценить обстановку, моих сил должно хватить.  
За пределами капсулы было тихо и пусто. Примятый металлический шар стоял посреди обрушенных конструкций неясного назначения, обломков и пыли. Та, поднятая в воздух их приземлением, уже успела осесть и покрывала растрескавшийся терраклит пушистым ковром. Стенки капсулы уже остыли после стремительного пролета через атмосферу и почти не дышали жаром. Тайвер рискнул дотронуться до одной из них. Горячий, но не жгущий кожу металл прильнул к ладони, будто потерся о руку детеныш фелинкса.  
\- Как-то здесь слишком тихо, - нарушил молчание Карт. Он настороженно оглядывался, держа бластер наизготовку. – Нижние уровни любого ойкуменополиса – едва ли не самая заселенная его часть. Тут пара десятков разумных из всех рас должна суетиться в попытках отвинтить от нас что-нибудь ценное.  
Тайвер отвлекся от капсулы и прислушался. Тихо. Гудит где-то вдалеке несущая платформа крупного здания. Постукивает обломанная их падением деталь энерговода, повисшая на уцелевших проводах. Доносится сверху еле уловимый рокот автоматического грузового шаттла. Ни голосов, ни звука шагов, ни эха выстрелов.  
\- Тем лучше, никто не помешает нам поискать выход на верхние уровни, - предположил он. – Здесь, конечно, мило и спокойно, но что-то мне не хочется тут оставаться.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Карт. – Давай-ка свалим поскорее.  
Толстые, мощные стены несущих конструкций вздымались вверх, уходили в темную бесконечность. Между ними торчали более низкие и хлипкие перегородки: явное творчество местного населения. Кое-где они были проломлены, часть импровизированных панелей висела сорванными с петель дверями.  
\- Гляди, тут все же бывают разумные, - Карт дернул рукой, указывая на цепочку следов в пыли. Тайвер присел, провел ладонью над терраклитовой плитой. Да. Свежие, почти не смазанные отпечатки босых трехпалых ног с острыми когтями. Рядом со следами поблескивают кое-где мелкие капельки слизи.  
\- Какая-то рептилоидная раса? – вслух спросил он. – Или инсектоиды? Хатт, плохо я в детстве ксенобиологию учил…  
\- Увидим, - пожал плечами Карт. – Следы уводят вперед, можно пройти по ним.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - пробормотал Тайвер.  
\- Местные наверняка знают, как подняться наверх, - напомнил Карт. – Мы же не будем сидеть здесь вечно? Запасов еды в капсуле хватит только на три дня.  
Тайвер промолчал.  
Отпечатки в пыли поворачивали за угол и скрывались за очередной проломленной перегородкой. В полутьме уровня Тайвер не мог разглядеть, из чего она сделана. Дюрасталь? Пермакрит? Просто пластик какой-то?  
\- Стоять! – он сам не понял, что заставило резким шепотом окрикнуть Карта. Тот замер, дернул стволом бластера, выискивая угрозу.  
\- Что?  
Тайвер дернул щекой. И что тут ответить? Не знаю, но явно не то, чего мы ждем от жизни?  
\- Опасность.  
Карт коротко кивнул, повернулся к нему спиной, прикрывая тылы. Тайвер задержал дыхание и прислушался. Тихо. Так тихо, что слышно, как шелестит под ногами пыль. Как скрипит, еле заметно покачиваясь, вырванный из стены кусок металла со следами грубой сварки. Как едва различимо цокает по терраклиту пола что-то за перегородкой… так!  
Тайвер несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, унимая стук крови в ушах. Нет, не почудилось. Ритмичный звук стал чуть громче. Цок-цок, пауза. Цок-цок, долгое молчание. Цок-цок, цок-цок.  
Он вскинул руку, веля Карту не шевелиться, и очень тихо присел, заглядывая в щель между уцелевшими металлическими панелями и вырванной секцией. Коридор, густая пыль на потрескавшихся от старости плитах. Поцарапанные стены. Несколько переплетенных цепочек трехпалых следов. Невысокая серая фигура в дальнем конце коридора.  
По телу пробежалась волна жара, будто кровь быстрее потекла по жилам. Опасность. Опасность-опасность-опасность. Тайвер прищурился до боли в глазах, привычно фокусируя взгляд чуть сбоку от цели.  
Гуманоид без признаков одежды, спина согнута так, что передние конечности почти касаются пола. Тело блестит от слизи. Голова широкая, слепая – или глаз просто не видно издалека – оскаленная внушительным комплектом зубов. Крупные когти, при ходьбе наверняка задевающие терраклит. С негромким цокающим звуком.  
Он, наверное, выдохнул слишком громко: Карт за спиной беспокойно дернулся, оглянулся. Тайвер выпрямился и приглашающим жестом указал на смотровую щель. Если товарищ желает лично убедиться, что им туда не надо, кто он такой, чтобы мешать?  
Карт смотрел недолго. Нагнулся, заглядывая между панелями, вытаращил глаза так, словно собирался ставить их на крейсер вместо локаторов, и быстро-быстро отошел на несколько шагов.  
Цок-цок. Цок-цок.  
\- Валим к капсуле, - почти неслышно сказал Карт. – Она бронированная.

\- Идиотская была идея, - подытожил Тайвер, присев на подлокотник кресла. Карт молча кивнул, с опаской поглядывая через транспаристиловый иллюминатор.  
Добежать до капсулы они успели. Задраиться изнутри – тоже. А вот с дальнейшими действиями оказалось сложнее: серые прыгучие зубастики, похоже, прекрасно расслышали их отступление и решили составить компанию. Теперь пара десятков бродила вокруг и периодически трогательно скреблась в стены. А орудий в спасательной капсуле не было. Конструкция, понимаете ли, не предусматривает.  
\- Ты вроде пилот? – Тайвер задумчиво потер висок. Голова еще побаливала, и в разумности пришедшей в нее мысли он сомневался.  
\- Да. Но я не знаю, как запустить уже приземлившуюся спасательную капсулу. Предполагается, что она садится, включает аварийный маяк и ждет помощи.  
\- Я тоже, - признался Тайвер. Машинально провел рукой по дюрасталевой панели, вновь уловил едва заметную дрожь. Хм… А что он теряет?  
\- Хорошая моя, - Тайвер воскресил в памяти странное чувство, возникавшее при прикосновении к нагретым стенкам капсулы: будто тычется в ладонь влажный нос фелинкса. – Самая лучшая. С корабля нас вытащила. Может, еще раз сможешь, а?  
Карт посмотрел на него, потом на аптечку из аварийной укладки.  
\- Здесь плохо, - Тайвер не обратил на товарища внимания. – Гады всякие бегают, обшивку царапают, слизью нестерильной пачкаются… Кусаться желают. Вот ты хочешь, чтобы тебя покусали?  
\- Тайвер, - Карт явно с трудом удерживался, чтобы не постучать себя по лбу. – Это капсула. В ней нет искусственного интеллекта.  
\- Искины – для слабаков, - отрезал Тайвер. Он отчетливо ощутил, как металл под рукой потеплел и отдавался на прикосновения недоуменной дрожью. Вопрос-удивление-неуверенность?  
\- Тут плохо, - повторил Тайвер, подавляя желание потрясти и без того болящей головой. – Мы здесь помрем. А ты же спасательная капсула, значит, должна спасать. Давай повторим на бис фокус с удиранием, а?  
Теперь сомневаться уже не приходилось: побитый падением, но все еще уверенно работающий механизм реагировал на слова. Согласие-одобрение. Надо продолжать функционирование.  
\- Надо-надо, - подтвердил Тайвер. В конце концов, если он просто сошел с ума, от разговоров с дюрасталевой панелью никому вреда не будет. А вот если нет…  
В следующий момент ему пришлось срочно хвататься за подлокотник кресла: мир скакнул куда-то вниз, а капсула зависла, завалившись набок. Раздался скрежет металла по металлу.  
\- Вот и молодец, - машинально похвалил ее Тайвер. – Вот и умница.  
\- Ты что натворил? – глаза у Карта были как бы не больше, чем при первой встрече с серыми зубастиками. – Это же капсула! Она не умеет прыгать!  
\- Слушай, какие претензии? – пожал плечами Тайвер. – И вообще, это капсула с твоего корабля. Твоего, понимаешь? Меня на «Шпиль Эндара» перевели всего пару дней назад. Вот и думай, как ваши инженеры над техникой поизгаляться успели.  
Карт только головой покрутил. Затем приоткрыл крышку люка, высунулся наружу, огляделся.  
\- Мы привинтились к вертикальной стене метрах в двадцати над поверхностью уровня, - доложил он. – Эти серые остались внизу и пытаются до нас допрыгнуть. Безуспешно.  
Тайвер с невольным интересом последовал его примеру.  
\- Похоже, они расстроены. Такая еда сбежала.  
\- Не высовывался бы, - Карт безапелляционно втащил его обратно и захлопнул люк. – У тебя, помнится, сотрясение мозга было. Закружится еще голова на радость местным.  
\- Да ладно, максимум, я их облюю, - отмахнулся Тайвер. – То-то, я смотрю, у нас пол вертикальным стал. А это мы привинтились куда-то…  
\- Можно вылезти на поверхность капсулы и попытаться вскрыть стену, - предложил Карт. – В аварийной укладке должны быть инструменты. Резак какой-нибудь.  
\- Небезопасно, - возразил Тайвер. Мимо иллюминатора, подтверждая его слова, с разочарованным воем пролетел зубастик. Похоже, он спрыгнул сверху в надежде приземлиться на капсулу, но безнадежно промазал.  
\- Пожалуй, - Карт поежился. – Только если прикроешь меня огнем.  
\- Попробуем метод получше, - Тайвер уже привычно положил руку на стену капсулы. – Лапочка моя, по-моему, тебе не повредит качественное техобслуживание. Заправка, переборка гравикомпенсаторов, чистка и выправление элементов обшивки…  
От механизма повеяло отчетливым интересом. Подтверждение-одобрение-вопрос.  
\- Вот и мне так кажется, - согласился Тайвер. – Значит, нам надо в космопорт. Вроде, когда мы падали, на верхних уровнях я видел что-то подобное. Как думаешь, доберемся?  
Под пальцами задрожало. Сомнение-недовольство-голод. Хватит ли топлива на дорогу?  
\- Ну, чего нет, того нет, - Тайвер лихорадочно размышлял. Как можно долететь до космопорта, если большая часть топлива израсходована еще при бегстве со «Шпиля Эндара»?  
\- А если не лететь? – озвучил он стукнувшуюся в виски мысль. – Вон у тебя опоры какие. Сильные, самопривинчивающиеся. На вертикальной стене удержаться способные. Может, пойдем потихоньку пешком? А если будут тяжелые участки, включишь ненадолго двигатель. На прыжок-другой топлива точно хватит.  
От капсулы потянуло явственной неуверенностью. Потом снова раздался скрежет, и в транспаристиле иллюминатора показался длинный суставчатый манипулятор. Он вытянулся почти во всю длину, прилепился к стене. Затем к нему присоединился другой. Тело капсулы дрогнуло и сместилось примерно на метр вверх.  
\- Здорово! – искренне восхитился Тайвер. – Видишь? Получается, и энергопотребление мизерное. А ты сомневалась.  
По нервам прошлась отчетливая волна удовлетворения. Капсула повела кабиной и, двигаясь всё увереннее, поползла по стене вверх.  
\- Напомни мне постучаться лбом обо что-нибудь твердое, когда доберемся до цели, - попросил Карт. – Воспринимать обстановку на здоровую голову я, кажется, уже не могу.

\- Закрыто, - констатировал Тайвер.  
За последние часы они поднялись по ненаселенным уровням, пробили дырки в паре защитных стен, прошли мимо нескольких импровизированных блокпостов и одной кантины – где получили свою порцию ошарашенных взглядов – и по шахте грузового лифта доползли до дверей к жилым районам. Только те, кто за этими дверями стоял, отчего-то не обрадовались суставчатому манипулятору, пытающемуся раздвинуть себе путь к свободе, и намертво заблокировали проход.  
\- Постучи, - нервно хмыкнул Карт.  
\- Хорошая идея. Лапочка моя, побарабань немного. Тук-тук-тук, ладно?  
Общаться с капсулой – Тайвер предпочитал не думать, как именно – получалось уже с полумысли. Опора-манипулятор поднялась и ритмично постучала по захлопнувшимся створкам. Тук-тук-тук.  
\- Кто там?! – рявкнули из-за дверей. – Стой, стрелять буду!  
Тайвер прокашлялся, набрал в грудь воздуху. Слегка высунулся из люка и заорал:  
\- Свои! Открывайте, хатт вашу через хвост, нас задрало уже по местным достопримечательностям шататься!  
Карт потер левое ухо.  
\- Знаешь, я бы не открыл.  
\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся Тайвер. – Здесь явно защита в первую очередь от тех серых зубастиков. А они говорить не умеют, только шипят.  
\- У вас пропуск есть? – помедлив, спросили из-за дверей. Тайвер задумался.  
\- Карт?  
Тот кивнул и заторможенным движением протянул ему пластиковую карточку.  
\- Есть! – снова заорал Тайвер.  
\- Тогда предъявите!  
\- Да вашу ж главным калибром в морду, как я его вам отсюда-то покажу?! – возмутился Тайвер. – Откройте сначала, идиоты!  
За створками явственно засовещались. Тайвер ждал.  
\- Сюда кидайте! – двери разошлись буквально на десяток сантиметров. Тайвер закатил глаза.  
\- Я им что, чемпион галактики по метанию ножей? – пожаловался он в пустоту. – Ладно, где там у нас была веревочка…  
Идея изобразить подобие удочки оказалась разумной: в первый раз мимо щели Тайвер действительно промахнулся. Удачным вышел только пятый бросок, и пластиковый прямоугольник, обвязанный толстой ниткой, исчез между дверьми.  
\- А ты уверен, что им подойдет мой пропуск на полетную палубу «Шпиля Эндара»? – спросил Карт.  
\- Я уверен в обратном, - хмыкнул Тайвер. – Но такой результат тоже сгодится.  
\- Вы республиканцы! – с облегчением закричали из-за створок.  
\- Поздравляю, дошло! – рявкнул Тайвер.  
\- Оружие на пол, выходите по одному!  
\- С удовольствием! Двери откройте, ситховы выкормыши!  
Бронированные металлические панели, помедлив, начали разъезжаться в стороны.  
\- А вот теперь, милая, давай, - улыбнулся Тайвер. Капсула запустила между дверей сразу два манипулятора, закрепилась за терраклитовое покрытие. Поерзала, пытаясь протиснуться в слишком узкий проход, и раздраженно фыркнула остатками топлива в двигателях. Исцарапанный дюрасталевый шар пролетел по коридору, снеся нескольких солдат и одну турель, и, неспешно встав на лапы-опоры, зашагал дальше.  
\- Броне, способной выдержать падение через все слои атмосферы, ручные бластеры нипочем, - объяснил Тайвер. Он стоял у кресла и любовно водил ладонью по передней панели капсулы. Под пальцами теплело и вибрировало. – Да и калибры посерьезнее, как выяснилось, тоже. Ну что, лапочка моя, теперь в космопорт? Я видел пару гражданских терминалов, пока мы падали, только как бы их сейчас разыскать…  
От капсулы донеслось снисходительное спокойствие. Не волнуйся, мол, хозяин, я знаю, куда идти. Тайвер довольно улыбнулся. Плевать, откуда на республиканском корабле такая прелесть, без нее они бы сдохли уже раз пять. И первый – еще на «Шпиле Эндара».  
\- Хм, Тайвер, - деликатно кашлянул Карт примерно через полчаса. – Тебе не кажется, что у нас опять проблемы?  
\- А мы уже успели из них выкрутиться? – искренне удивился Тайвер. Он успел задремать, прислонившись спиной к стене, и теперь недовольно моргал, прогоняя сон.  
\- Нет. Новые. Посмотри в иллюминатор. В задний.  
Тайвер повернул голову и задумчиво хмыкнул. Как и следовало ожидать, республиканская спасательная капсула, гордо шествующая по оживленной улице на трех суставчатых опорах, без внимания не осталась. Местные жители толпились на тротуарах, пялились на плод воображения пьяного инженера со смесью опаски и интереса. Но, что куда хуже, следом за капсулой вышагивали ситхи. Много, не меньше взвода. Еще несколько разумных шли по обе стороны от конвоируемого объекта. Судя по одежде, не похожей на имперскую форму, и длинным цилиндрам у поясов – одаренные.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы зря сюда полезли? – заметил Карт, подождав, пока он полностью проникнется ситуацией.  
\- Не кажется, - отрезал Тайвер. Шестое чувство, раньше слуха предупредившее о приближении зубастиков, уверенно утверждало: ситхи для него опасности не несут. По крайней мере, пока. – Лучше пусть меня медленно и с выдумкой прожарит на своем мече вон тот милый паренек в капюшоне, чем легонько поцарапает один из обитателей нижних уровней. К тому же, хотели бы убить – расстреляли бы из калибра покрупнее. Вон, видишь, что-то бронированное на репульсорах едет?  
\- Значит, мы им живыми нужны, - Карт передернул плечами. – Оно и к лучшему. Я, конечно, патриот Республики, но лучше сидеть в плену у ситхов, чем быть сожранным тварями, даже названия которых не знаешь.  
\- Это точно, - Тайвер с интересом разглядывал идущих за ними солдат. В голове отчего-то навязчивой мелодией крутился гимн Империи. – Почетный эскорт, хатт их дери… Как думаешь, что будет, если я высунусь из люка и изображу генерала, принимающего парад?  
\- Я сдерну тебя за ногу, - мрачно ответил Карт. – Потому что иначе кто-нибудь из них выстрелит оглушающим зарядом. Ты вообще умеешь вести себя серьезно?  
\- Расслабься, мы всё равно не можем ничего сделать, - усмехнулся Тайвер. – Подумай лучше о том, что еще никто и никогда не ходил в плен с такой помпой.  
Судя по недовольному бурчанию, Карта это не утешало.  
Еще через час капсула остановилась. Тайвер воодушевленно подался вперед, к иллюминатору.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - констатировал Карт. – Ты, железяка ходячая! Ты же республиканской сборки!  
\- Она в первую очередь военная техника, Карт, - весело пожал плечами Тайвер, разглядывая сквозь заляпанный грязью и слизью транспаристил эмблему Империи над воротами ситхской базы. Перед капсулой стоял какой-то офицер и, судя по жестам, втолковывал ей, что тяжелым аппаратам нужно не в штабные помещения, а на летное поле. – Давай, лапочка, порадуй этого типа. Налево, налево и прямо, хорошо?  
\- А ты и радуешься, что мы здесь! – возмутился Карт. – Пусть она взлетит! Удерет отсюда!  
\- Она устала, - отрезал Тайвер. – И съела почти всё топливо. К тому же, здесь наверняка полно зениток.  
\- И что теперь? Выходим и поднимаем руки?  
\- Подожди сначала, пока остановимся, - фыркнул Тайвер. У него, похоже, открылось второе дыхание: стекли с затылка остатки ноющей боли, расслабились сведенные за часы болтанки в капсуле мышцы, в крови поселилось что-то звонкое, горячее и веселое. И в голове, разумеется, начали тесниться десятки авантюрных планов. В плен, говорите? Не сегодня.  
Капсула обошла здание казарм, повернула за угол. Добравшись до самого края летного поля, она подогнула под себя опоры и замерла возле стойки с техническими шлангами: всё, заправляйте меня.  
\- Да ты ж моя прелесть, добралась! – похвалил ее Тайвер. – Так, Карт, у нас есть единственный выход из этой задницы: прикинуться ситхами. Потому что ну кто еще на планете посмеет сейчас разгуливать на таком транспорте?  
\- Хочешь взять на понт военную базу?  
\- У тебя есть другие предложения? – Тайвер не знал, как объяснить свою непонятную уверенность: получится. Будто нахлынула волна, подхватила, вскинула на гребень и несет, только успевай удерживаться. – Пока карты идут, надо играть! В конце концов, что мы теряем?  
Карт только рукой махнул.  
\- Действуй. У тебя язык лучше подвешен.  
\- А ты делай морду кирпичом и не мешай, - кивнул Тайвер. – Будешь создавать антураж.  
К капсуле подъехал дроид-техник, начал тыкать тестером. Почетный эскорт, он же конвой, подошел уже совсем близко. Пора.  
Тайвер открыл крышку люка и легко выпрыгнул наружу. Шершавые плиты летного поля ударили по пяткам, тело привычно чуть качнулось, восстанавливая равновесие. Да, какое-то краткосрочное оказалось сотрясение мозга. Или это у Карта настолько продвинутая аптечка?  
\- Приветствую, - небрежно кивнул он первому попавшемуся ситху, носящему форму, а не броню. – Офицер, доложите обстановку.  
Главное – перехватить инициативу. Не давать собеседнику опомниться. Сдаться всегда успеем!  
Офицер машинально вытянулся:  
\- Мой Лорд! Обстановка штатная, эвакуация военных и гражданских предприятий завершена на шестьдесят три процента. Расчетное время окончания – двенадцать суток. Скорость продвижения рекгулов не изменилась, составляет два уровня в сутки.  
Тайвер сдержал торжествующий блеск в глазах. Сработало! Его еще и приняли за какого-то Лорда. Из-за наглости, видимо.  
\- Реакция местных? – теперь нужно что-то спросить, показать заинтересованность.  
\- Стандартная, Лорд, - офицер слегка пожал плечами. – Они понимают, что заберут не всех. Паники уже нет, вооруженные выступления подавили. Весь транспортно-грузовой тоннаж либо мобилизован на нужды эвакуации, либо уничтожен. Зенитным комплексам передан приказ на пресечение любых попыток несанкционированного отлета с планеты.  
Тайвер коротко кивнул. Значит, им вырваться с Тариса будет сложно. Разобраться бы еще, что тут творится. Но он же, хатт его дери, Лорд, он не должен показывать, что ничего не понимает!  
\- Лорд, какие будут приказания? – отвлек его офицер. Кажется, пауза затянулась. Ну и что тут скажешь? Всем спасибо, все свободны, а нам пора сваливать?  
\- Моему транспортному средству – подобающее техобслуживание и очистка, - Тайвер дернул головой в сторону капсулы. – Мне и моему спутнику – полная программа дезинфекции. На нижних уровнях сейчас, знаете ли, немного грязно.  
Офицер посерьезнел, негромко рявкнул что-то в комлинк.  
\- Слушаюсь, Лорд. Вы не ранены?  
Тайвер одарил его взглядом, которым, как он считал, смотрят ситхские Лорды на тех, кто сомневается в их боевых качествах. Сработало: офицер коротко поклонился, взмахом руки отослал солдат.  
\- Следуйте за мной, Лорд.  
Тайвер величественно кивнул и зашагал за ситхом.

Спустя два часа муторных процедур дезинфекции, сидя у терминала, Тайвер признал: а ничего так себе Лорды живут. Комната большая, обставлена со странной смесью армейского аскетизма и роскоши. Поесть, опять же, дали чего-то натурального и с непривычки зверски вкусного. Офицеры базы что, конфискацией балуются? Впрочем, осуждать ситхов за желание позаимствовать у местных пару отбивных и тут же эти отбивные уплетать было бы глупо. А есть хотелось сильнее, чем терзаться моральными проблемами.  
Одновременно Тайвер беглым взглядом просматривал краткий отчет о ситуации на планете. Раз уж с его терминала открывался свободный допуск к сети базы, стоило этим воспользоваться: когда еще выпадет шанс выяснить, что тут происходит? К тому же, Тайвер мог признаться себе: если он сейчас будет просто вдумчиво обедать, внимание ослабнет, реакция притупится, а самому с непреодолимой силой захочется не удрать с Тариса, а завалиться в шикарную двуспальную кровать. Часов на двадцать. Уж лучше про рекгулов этих хаттовых почитать… Тайвер брезгливо дернул уголком рта. Прелестно. Эти милые зубастики еще и заразные. Превращают в себе подобных при попадании в кровь той самой слизи, которую они с Картом, хвала Силе, не трогали. И куда смотрела администрация Тариса? Это, между прочим, угроза уже не планетарного масштаба. Стоит одному такому поцарапанному в инкубационном периоде улететь, скажем, на Нар-Шаддаа…  
Через пару абзацев Тайвер констатировал: смотрели местные куда-то явно не туда. Потому что ситхам планету сдали, когда рекгулы уже прыгали по четверти общей площади ойкуменополиса. И радостно уведомили, что у них тут небольшие проблемы. Решайте, господа оккупанты, раз уж пришли. Ситхи пробежались по нижним уровням, впечатлились, прикинули шансы выжечь рекгульскую чуму, не развалив попутно половину несущих конструкций, и предпочли полечить планету орбитальной бомбардировкой. Администрация почему-то такими перспективами не вдохновилась, но ее уже не спрашивали. По личному приказу Лорда Малака никто из чиновников, чья компетенция хоть как-то затрагивала обстановку на нижних уровнях, эвакуации не подлежал.  
Тайвер отставил пустую тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула. Срочно требовался план действий. Конечно, было бы неплохо остаться на базе в роли Лорда: кормят, поят, уважают. Но что-то Тайвер сомневался, что функции Лорда ситхов сводятся к тому, чтобы пугать всех пафосной мордой и красиво носить черный плащ с капюшоном. А что-то большее он все же не потянет. Рожей не вышел.  
Сбежать в город, якобы по важным и секретным делам, и искать там одновременно корабль, Бастилу и приключения? Последнее отыщется без проблем. Второе – уже вряд ли: Карт со своим желанием найти одинокую джедайку в ойкуменополисе был изрядно оптимистичен. А уж первое… сейчас, ознакомившись с отчетами, Тайвер знал: если какой-то из кораблей и избежал конфискации, он спрятан на нижних уровнях. Идти туда вдвоем, без тяжелой бронетехники в лице спасательной капсулы на ножках… нет, ситхи определенно нравились ему больше рекгулов.  
Вот если организовать вылет прямо с базы… Согласно документам, весь военный тоннаж был тем или иным образом задействован в эвакуации. Но Тайвер почти не сомневался: хотя бы один мелкий и шустрый корабль руководство ситхов придержало. Просто ради того, чтобы успеть свалить самим, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. А он – Лорд. Высокое начальство. Имеет полное право затребовать себе транспорт до… хм. Куда может внезапно свалить Лорд? В столицу Империи на доклад? А как, кстати, называется ситхская столица? В голонете, что ли, поискать?..  
Мелодично пиликнул индикатор у двери. Тайвер резко повернулся на стуле.  
\- Входите.  
\- Приветствую, господин, - через порог, поскрипывая суставами, шагнул серебристый протокольный дроид с объемным свертком в руках. – Я принес одежду, достойную вашего статуса.  
\- Хорошо, оставь здесь, - с точки зрения Тайвера, ситхская офицерская форма без знаков различия, в которую его обрядили после дезинфекции, и так подходила, но спорить было бы глупо.  
Дроид зашел в комнату, наклонился, укладывая сверток на кровать.  
– И передай руководству, что мне нужен транспорт… - Тайвер на секунду замолчал, судорожно выискивая в памяти хотя бы одну гарантированно ситхскую планету, - до Орд-Радамы. В компании моего спутника и с минимально возможным сопровождением.  
\- Будет исполнено, господин, - дроид поклонился и засеменил за дверь. Тайвер вздохнул и начал расстегивать форменную рубашку. Наверное, это и не лучший план, но отыгрывать назад уже поздно. Если бы удалось посоветоваться с Картом, может, придумали бы что понадежнее. Но того, разумеется, поселили в другой каюте: Лорду невместно делить комнату с каким-то солдатом.  
В свертке оказалась одежда черного и темно-серого цветов, отливающая шелком и отблескивающая натуральной кожей. Тайвер подавил желание тихонько присвистнуть. Да, определенно, ничего так живут ситхские Лорды. Белье из мягкой ткани, свободного покроя штаны, тонкая нижняя туника и плотная верхняя – из тканой брони незнакомой марки, с вшитыми жесткими пластинами. Широкий пояс с двумя креплениями под световой меч… тут бы один раздобыть, чтобы не светить своей безоружностью на всю базу! Тяжелый плащ, немного не достающий до пола. Сапоги до колена. Просунув ногу в один из них, Тайвер на секунду замер. Потом медленно надел второй и осторожно прошелся по комнате.  
Сапоги оказались впору. Нет, не так. Те, офицерские, что ему предложили сразу после дезинфекции, тоже не были велики. Но Тайвер всю жизнь проходил то в армейской обуви стандарта «размеры 2а-2с, гуманоид», то в гражданской формата «что купить удалось». Он уже привык, что любые сапоги либо трут, либо болтаются, либо не на нем. А эти сели по ноге сразу и ощущались отчетливо удобными. В них Тайвер хоть сейчас подписался бы на небольшой, на десяток-другой уровней, марш-бросок. Да и одежда… Не жмет, не давит, идеально облегает тело и, похоже, тоже сшита не на конвейере. Специально для него.  
\- Остается вопрос, - растерянно пробормотал Тайвер. – Откуда, хатт их дери, на ситхской военной базе взялись мои мерки?  
Слова повисли в тишине, наполненной еле слышным гудением вентиляции. Тайвер передернул лопатками. Веселая и рискованная игра в Лорда неожиданно начала пугать. Слишком уж заметно подыгрывали окружающие.  
Ладно. Главное, чтобы дали корабль. Если им удастся удрать с Тариса, странности ситхской базы будут волновать только самих ситхов. А им наверняка не привыкать.

На подходе к летному полю в голове у Тайвера бился только один вопрос: какого, ну какого хатта он ляпнул про минимально возможное сопровождение?! Решил, что формулировка «без посторонних» будет слишком подозрительной, а уж пару солдат-то они с Картом нейтрализовать сумеют? Или просто вжился в образ?  
У небольшого кораблика застыли четверо. Мощные фигуры, свободные одежды, рукояти световых мечей на поясах. Темные джедаи. Минимально возможное сопровождение для Лорда, чтоб эти статусные заморочки рекгулом сверху.  
Карт, шагавший чуть поодаль от него, от такого зрелища споткнулся и покосился на Тайвера с легкой паникой. Решил, видимо, что их уже брать собираются. В чем-то Тайвер его понимал. Такой эскорт просто не даст полететь куда-то кроме Орд-Радамы. Да и на планете будет всеми силами помогать Лорду достичь своих загадочных, но, несомненно, важных для Империи целей…  
\- Мой Лорд, транспорт подан! – дежурный по летному полю офицер быстрым шагом подошел к ним. – Лорд Малак ожидает вас!  
Со стороны Карта донеслось короткое, но очень прочувствованное бульканье. У Тайвера свело скулы от попытки удержать невозмутимое выражение лица.  
\- Лорд Малак ныне обретается на Орд-Радаме? – кажется, в голос что-то такое все же прорвалось: офицер слегка побледнел.  
\- Никак нет, Лорд. Однако на данный момент на базе отсутствуют транспортные средства, способные быстро и с минимальным количеством промежуточных точек выхода добраться до этой системы.  
Слова «и достойные вашего статуса» повисли в воздухе. Тайвер понял, что начинает ненавидеть ситхские представления об иерархии.  
\- Ближайшие из подобных кораблей приписаны к эскадре Лорда Малака. На запрос о временном переподчинении одного из легких корветов Лорд Малак ответил положительно, однако выразил желание побеседовать с вами. Шаттл готов доставить вас на эскадру, Лорд.  
Тайвер подавил порыв высказать всё, что он думает о Лорде Малаке, ситхских кораблях и стремлении отдельных офицеров усидеть на двух стульях сразу.  
\- Хорошо, офицер. Я запомню ваше рвение. Карт, поднимайся на борт.  
А что еще оставалось делать? Не идти же на прорыв с воплем «я не это имел в виду!».  
Полет прошел в молчании. Карт явно был не против высказать Тайверу свое мнение о сложившейся ситуации – и, что уж там, Тайвер не стал бы сильно возражать – но четверо молчаливых сопровождающих, расположившихся в пассажирском отсеке вместе с ними, отбивали охоту общаться. А попросить выйти… нет, эскорт бы подчинился, Тайвер был в этом уверен. Но подозрение бы возникло, а значит, следить за ними стали бы внимательнее. А Тайвер всё еще надеялся сбежать с «Левиафана». Могут же Малака задержать какие-нибудь срочные дела?  
Надежда, похоже, оказалась напрасной. Уже в ангаре их встретили еще четверо темных джедаев и, присоединившись к эскорту от базы, повели Тайвера вглубь корабля. Шансы оторваться от сопровождающих и затаиться где-нибудь в технической части флагмана таяли на глазах. Тайвер даже задался вопросом: за кого ж его приняли, раз предоставляют такой эскорт? За ученика Малака? Его личного секретного агента? Любовника? Или всё гораздо банальнее, и Малак не может позволить себе уронить лицо, выслав сопровождение меньшее, чем предложила какая-то жалкая военная база?  
Да еще и Карт остался в ангаре. Не положено, похоже, рядовым солдатам с Лордами ситхов встречаться. Оно, конечно, и к лучшему, вдруг хоть ему удастся улететь… Но Тайвер предпочел бы иметь единственного на данный момент соратника при себе. Просто чтобы не искать его по всему флагману, если получится сбежать.  
Перед ними распахнулись двери широкого зала с иллюминатором в полстены. Напротив раскрывшегося мерцанием звезд космоса застыла высокая мощная фигура. Малак.

Створки с тихим гулом сомкнулись за спиной Тайвера. Сопровождающие, похоже, остались снаружи: он не слышал их дыхания. Не хотят лезть под раздачу? Или это и правда тайное свидание?  
Малак медленно развернулся от иллюминатора. Лысая башка со странными татуировками, металлическая пластина челюсти, красно-коричневая броня. Всё как на имперских плакатах.  
\- Ну и? – произнес Малак. В синтетическом голосе слышался отчетливый интерес.  
\- А что? – парировал Тайвер и напрягся, сообразив, что с Лордами ситхов, наверное, стоит разговаривать как-то по-другому.  
\- Где тебя носило столько времени? – перефразировал Малак. Выдавать наглому собеседнику порцию поучительных молний он, кажется, не собирался.  
\- Где был, там больше нет, - фыркнул Тайвер. Мысли сменяли одна другую с бешеной скоростью. Малак считает нормальным то, что в разговоре с ним язвят и огрызаются. Они что, знакомы?  
\- По базе и флагману уже ходят слухи, что ты нашел на нижних уровнях Тариса яйцо Звездной Кузницы, - заметил Малак. – И весь год его высиживал, а теперь притащил с собой.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что не снес, - машинально произнес Тайвер. Выловленные из короткого разговора факты наконец соединились в одну догадку. Лидер ситхской Империи знает его лично. Лидер ситхской Империи общается с ним на равных. Лидер ситхской Империи говорит, что он исчез год назад.  
Сила, ему что, придется изображать перед Малаком Ревана?! Ну почему они просто не сдались ситхам в плен…  
\- Спасибо, - прочувствованно ответил Малак. – Так где тебя носило? И, кстати, ты окончательно вернулся или опять собираешься исчезнуть? Учти, меня уже задрало тянуть всю Империю в одиночку.  
Тайвер был бы очень не против исчезнуть. Можно прямо отсюда, чтоб уж точно не отловили в процессе.  
\- Вообще-то кое-кто сам меня разжаловал главным калибром, - ответить на вопрос ему было нечего, значит, оставалось только переходить в наступление. Хорошо еще, историю смерти Ревана он знал. Прочитал когда-то между делом.  
В глазах Малака отразилось явственное непонимание.  
\- И что?  
\- Ничего, что я от такого мог сдохнуть и злорадно оставить тебе в наследство трон и все прилагающиеся к нему проблемы? – расшифровал Тайвер. – Думать надо было, перед тем как стрелять!  
\- Сдохнуть? Ты? – не поверил Малак. – Для этого какого-то жалкого турболазерного огня маловато будет. Помнишь, мы с тобой на спор в открытом космосе без брони сидели, кто дольше?  
На лице его мелькнула детская гордость.  
\- Я победил!  
\- А по факту это всё равно покушение на вышестоящего, - недобро улыбнулся Тайвер, запихивая поглубже в память неожиданные подробности из жизни Ревана и Малака. Ничего себе развлечения у Лордов, однако…  
\- Захотел бы – объявился бы сразу, - Малак пожал плечами. – В броне и при защите Силой ты мог до любого из кораблей эскадры добраться. Раз предпочел исчезнуть – значит, это был какой-то из твоих вечных хитрых планов. Я тебя, между прочим, прикрыл. О смерти объявил, чтоб никто уж точно помешать не смог. Кстати, чем ты все-таки занимался-то?  
Тайвер дернул щекой. Хатт, ну как бы тут объяснить, что он немного не Реван, и при этом не словить разочарование Лорда?  
\- Чем надо. И я, между прочим, еще не закончил. А ты обещал мне транспорт до Орд-Радамы.  
Глаза Малака блеснули недобрым огнем.  
\- Реван, не переводи разговор. Или ты сейчас сам скажешь мне, где шлялся весь год, или я вытащу это из твоей головы силой.  
\- А сможешь? – Тайвер постарался ухмыльнуться как мог мерзко.  
\- Как менталист ты опытнее, - признал Малак. – Но я упорный и старательный. Так что лучше ответь, Реван: куда ты вляпался?  
Тайвер прикинул, сможет ли за полсекунды вскрыть двери многофункциональным инструментом из аварийной укладки. По всему выходило, что Малак доберется до него раньше, чем он окажется в коридоре. Что ж, это была лихая авантюра, и логично, что она не удалась.  
\- А я что? – Тайвер как мог беспечно пожал плечами. – Я вообще не Реван.  
По крайней мере, сбить Малака с настроя явно удалось.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Разведчик республиканского флота Тайвер Манн к вашим услугам, Лорд! – ухмыльнулся Тайвер.  
Он ожидал, что Малак взъярится: как же, его посмели обмануть! Ударит чем-нибудь темным и по определению мучительным, прикажет отволочь в камеру для вдумчивого допроса… А получил в ответ только скептическое хмыканье вокодера.  
\- Реван, ты действительно считаешь, что я не узнаю лучшего друга, вместе с которым влипаю в переделки еще со времен падаванства?  
\- А может, я его брат-близнец, похищенный в младенчестве и записанный в республиканский флот! – возмутился Тайвер. Его что, будут сейчас убеждать, что он Реван?  
\- Невозможно, - уверенно возразил Малак. – Отпечаток каждого одаренного в Силе индивидуален.  
\- А я вообще неодаренный! – радостно парировал Тайвер.  
\- Да? – похоже, ему опять не поверили. – А вот это что?  
Небрежное прикосновение будто бы упругого воздуха заставило Тайвера вздрогнуть. Нечто, принадлежащее ему, – но точно не тело! – дернулось в ответ, машинально отмахнувшись. И какого хатта это было?  
\- Не знаю, не мое, - в конце концов, поразмышлять над странностями можно и попозже. Когда Малак над душой стоять не будет.  
\- А чье? Мое, что ли?  
\- Ну да. Ты тут Лорд ситхов, тебе положено Силой владеть, - странное ощущение чего-то незримого, разлитого в воздухе вокруг тела и легко отзывающегося на мысли, не хотело уходить. Но он же неодаренный. Он общался с джедаями на «Шпиле Эндара», те заметили бы неладное…  
Нестыковки. Слишком много нестыковок. Реван и Малак были соратниками еще со времен мандалорских войн. Какова вероятность, что Малак действительно перепутает старого товарища – неважно, какой смысл вкладывают в это слово ситхи – с посторонним республиканским разведчиком? Что вся военная база перепутает?  
\- Думаешь, тебя просто так встретили по высшему разряду? – Малак явно заметил его замешательство. – Ты полжизни прячешь лицо под шлемом, но любой одаренный знает отпечаток Силы своего Лорда.  
\- Я думал, что просто взял базу на понт, - признался Тайвер. – Понимаешь, наглость – второе счастье и всё такое.  
\- Три раза б ты ее взял, не узнай тебя местные ситхи, - глухо фыркнул вокодером Малак. – Реван, кончай придуриваться. Хватит, развлекся уже.  
Тайвер стиснул зубы. Хатт, это было слишком правдоподобным. Невозможным, невероятным – но правдоподобным. Очень уж многие нестыковки становились объяснимыми.  
\- Это что же, на каждой военной базе есть мерки на одежду и обувь высших лиц Империи? – он неопределенно повел рукой, обвитой гладкой дорогой тканью.  
\- Нет, конечно, с «Левиафана» запросили, - отмахнулся Малак. – Свою-то броню ты где-то посеять успел. Что, Реван, сапоги по размеру обладают большей силой убеждения, чем твоя собственная одаренность?  
\- Их, по крайней мере, хоть пощупать можно, - проворчал Тайвер. – Хатт, это всё очень логично звучит, но, Малак, я не Реван. Честное слово.  
Невнятное шуршание вокодера, похоже, обозначало вздох.  
\- Ты наткнулся на очередного Вишейта, и тебе опять отформатировали мозги?  
Незнакомое слово – имя? Титул? Термин? – неприятно царапнуло слух.  
\- Что такое Вишейт? – от шипящих звуков тянуло застарелой ненавистью и страхом.  
\- Сидит одна такая тварь в Неизведанных Регионах, - буркнул Малак. – Мы к нему как-то раз в плен попали. Ты потом полгода из головы всякую дрянь выколупывал. И раз не помнишь даже этого, тебя, похоже, опять поимели в мозг. Реван, ну какого хатта, а?  
\- А я знаю? Нечего было по мне из турболазеров стрелять!  
\- Да гадость я тебе сделать хотел, - мрачно признался Малак. – Грохнуть твоих джедаев и обломать интересную битву. Ты-то сильный, легко бы отделался, а им выжить не светило.  
Тайвер закашлялся, потряс головой.  
\- Это такие, значит, у ситхов дружеские отношения?  
Малак пожал плечами. Он явно не видел в подобном ничего странного.  
\- Ладно. Ты один из лучших менталистов Империи. Как-нибудь сумеешь в своей голове разобраться, не в первый раз. А я отловлю ту падаванку на Тарисе и вытряхну из нее, что же произошло тогда у тебя на корабле.  
\- Подожди, какую падаванку? – в голове у Тайвера уже всё перепуталось.  
\- Бастила Шан, падаван Дантуинского Анклава, единственная выжившая после покушения на тебя, - пояснил Малак. – Сейчас прячется на Тарисе.  
\- Давай я тоже ее поищу? – Тайвер постарался сделать воодушевленное лицо. Возможность под благовидным предлогом удрать с корабля Малака упустить было нельзя. Может, он и Реван – слишком уж многие факторы это подтверждают – но что, если он так ничего и не вспомнит? Как тогда изображать из себя властителя целой Империи? Малак-то, похоже, всерьез собрался спихнуть ее на объявившегося наконец Ревана…  
\- А что, ты уже вспомнил, как драться на световых мечах? – Малак скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Я и виброклинком могу.  
\- Ну-ну. Думаешь, Бастила не узнает твою Силу? Она-то тебя видела очень близко.  
\- Я могу изобразить жизнерадостного идиота, - предложил Тайвер. – Обычно это работает. И Карт за меня поручится.  
\- Особенно после того, как ты выйдешь от меня живым, - кивнул Малак.  
Тайвера перекосило. Хатт, об этом он действительно не подумал.  
\- Сиди уж на флагмане. Нам с тобой еще дуэль за право владеть Империей изображать. Мирной смены власти многие не поймут. А для этого тебе надо всё вспомнить. И что ты Реван, и как Силой владеть, и где ты откопал яйцо Звездной Кузницы…  
\- Это обычная спасательная капсула, - буркнул Тайвер. – Республиканская. Просто почему-то живая.  
Малак сощурился.  
\- Не та ли случайно, на которой ты во время прошлой войны неделю болтался в космосе, промедитировав ее до последней микросхемы? И с которой потом взял на абордаж летевший мимо пиратский транспорт, пригнав его к ближайшей базе Республики?  
\- Вряд ли, я б такое запомнил, - неуверенно произнес Тайвер. Вообще-то во флоте сейчас редкостный бардак. За суматошные годы мандалорских войн с одного корабля на другой наверняка перекидывали не только истребители и шаттлы. Могли и подобранную спасательную капсулу оставить… В конце концов, как еще объяснить, что она слишком необычная для стандартного средства эвакуации?  
\- Ты только ее забери с Тариса, - попросил Тайвер. – Она живая и, по-моему, разумная. И я ей многим обязан.  
В глазах Малака блеснуло веселье.  
\- Да, Реван, в этом весь ты. Империя год стоит без присмотра, Звездная Кузница – без оператора, сам непонятно где амнезию подцепил… И больше всего тебя волнует посторонняя техническая хрень с жалобными глазками.  
Тайвер пожал плечами. Может, он и не помнит, что он на самом деле Реван. Но бросать своих не подобает ни Лордам ситхов, ни республиканским разведчикам. Даже если этот свой – обретшая жизнь и самосознание спасательная капсула.


End file.
